


Too Easy

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants his tape back and Xander’s no match for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SPN or BtVS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: This was written in response to challenge #74 lost and found on the tthdrabble community for lj.

As Dean dived back into his Impala Xander couldn’t help but notice the hidden grin on Sam’s face.

“Where is it?” Dean growled.

“No idea,” Xander offered as he noticed a definite cassette shaped bulge in Sam’s back pocket.

Dean searched under the seats, hands poking and prodding each available hiding space. Finally he turned and looked at them. Xander shifted nervously from foot to foot. Dean sidled up to him, wrapped both arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. Xander whimpered.

“Now where is my tape?” Dean demanded as he pulled away.

“Ask Sam.”

“Good answer.”

“Xander!”


End file.
